


Charlotte the Animagus

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione Granger fanfiction, Hermione Granger fluff, Hermione Granger x y/n, Hermione Granger x you, harry potter fanfiction, hermione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, hermione granger x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Hermione introduces pureblood! y/n to her favorite childhood book and it confuses y/n
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Charlotte the Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SUPPORT JKR!!   
> y/h/c = your house colors  
> h/c = hair color  
> y/h = your house

“What are you reading?” a familiar voice pulled Hermione from her thought process as she read. She tilted her head up and her brown eyes connected with y/n l/n’s piercing e/c gaze. 

“Charlotte’s Web. It was one of my favorite books growing up,” Hermione explained, only being met with confusion on the pureblood’s face as she smiled, “It’s a muggle children’s book.”

“What’s it about exactly? And can you, by any chance, read it to me? I’m far too exhausted to process any words at the moment,” y/n chuckled, finding her way into the seat next to Hermione’s. The brunette’s brows furrowed with concern as she placed her hand against y/n’s forehead, “You don’t have a fever. Are you feeling unwell?”

“No. But I do believe Snape’s essay may have knocked away a few of my brain cells,” y/n chuckled, motioning towards a stack of inked parchment she’d set onto the table, “So, will you read it to me?” 

“y/n, we’re sixth years, I’m sure you can read a book without anybody’s help,” Hermione pointed out as y/n groaned at the statement. 

“But your voice is so much prettier than mine,” y/n smirked, watching as Hermione’s cheeks began to heat up. Still, the Gryffindor shook her head and shrugged off y/n’s remarks. 

“y/n, you can read a book in your own time. Besides, I don’t think Madam Pince would enjoy us having a story session in the library,” Hermione insisted as a frown made its way to y/n’s face. 

“It’s a library, Hermione! We’re meant to have story sessions or whatever it is you call it,” y/n huffed, her eyes darting around the room for something worthwhile she could do. 

“We’re meant to be reading quietly, y/n. You can read the book in your own time when you can start reading written words again,” Hermione chuckled as y/n shrugged. 

“Maybe I will,” y/n smiled at Hermione, holding her palm out expectantly. Hermione raised a brow at her before y/n huffed, “May I please borrow the book?” 

“Of course! Under the condition that you keep it far from the fireplace of the common room. I understand you love reading by the fireplace, but I’ve heard of all the books you’ve accidentally thrown into the fire. This is my only copy and I am entrusting it with you, so you better not lose it or mark it in any way,” Hermione warned y/n as the y/h chuckled. 

“I am a capable sixth-year student and I will not destroy or even mark the book in the slightest,” y/n nodded along with Hermione’s rules before chuckling, “Besides, you’re too terrifying to not listen to.” 

“y/n, just don’t ruin the book,” Hermione rolled her eyes at y/n’s joke. 

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, should I ruin the book, I can go and get you a new one in the muggle world. My father knows of a place where I can convert my galleons into muggle currency,” y/n winked as Hermione laughed. 

“Knowing you, you’d get lost in the muggle world and you’d have no idea with what you’re supposed to do,” Hermione quipped, earning a nod from y/n as Hermione referenced the time she spent with Hermione in the streets of London over the summer break. Poor Hermione had lost the girl more times than she could count with every turn they took through shops. 

“Rude, but fair. I’ll head up to the common room now and I will see you later—or tomorrow. Who knows how much this muggle book may baffle me, a clueless pureblood,” y/n sighed dramatically before smiling, “Seriously, though, I will get back to you as soon as I finish this.”

Hermione chuckled to herself, watching as y/n’s y/h/c robes trailed behind her as she made her way back to the common room. She noticed the way the girl held onto the book excitedly as she rushed out the library. She didn’t expect y/n, a pureblood, to find such interest in muggle literature—well, a muggle children’s book—as the girl never really showed any true interest in anything muggle-related unless Hermione were to force y/n into doing muggle things with her. 

Suspiciously, the day continued without any interruptions or encounters with the pureblood again. Hermione didn’t even encounter the girl at dinner; nearly pushing Hermione to head to the y/h dorms to check on the girl. Of course, she decided y/n most likely stayed up in the common room to read the book. Hermione had seen this cycle before whenever y/n read a book she found interest in.

y/n would skip meals—unintentionally, of course—or classes just so she could finish reading the book she was so invested in. Hermione figured it was the same situation as the girl read Charlotte’s Web. Still, it stumped Hermione how long it took y/n to finish reading the 192 pages the book contained. 

“She’s probably stumped with the muggle references,” Hermione mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Hermione went on with the rest of her night without y/n too. She found it funny how quiet y/n was whenever a book caught her interest. She would often spend her time voicing all her thoughts to her friends—not that it was much of an issue to Hermione, of course. 

Still, she found it odd that she’d not encountered the girl since noon at the library. Merlin, y/n was the type of friend to drop by other houses’ dorms just to wish her friends a good night. Of course, there was no e/c-eyed girl who wished her a good night that night before Hermione found herself succumbing to sleep as she tucked herself in under her warm sheets. 

“Psst, Hermione. You awake?”

“I am now,” the girl groaned, sitting up in her bed with a yawn before she noticed the jumper-clad y/h standing at the foot of her bed. What time even was it? 

“Are you sure muggles are unable to use magic?” y/n questioned, her e/c eyes glowing with curiosity. Hermione found herself confused as to why the girl was asking her those questions. And at this hour too! 

“They’re called muggles—you know, non-magic folk—for a reason, remember?” Hermione chimed in. 

“And this book’s author; he is a muggle, correct?” y/n questioned, raising a tired brow at Hermione. The brunette could practically see the gears turning in y/n’s head as she awaited Hermione’s response. 

“Yes! Did you really make your way into my dorm—I have no idea how you managed to not get caught wandering around this late at night—to ask me this?” Hermione questioned, tiredly plopping back down onto her bed, her curls pressing against the soft pillow as she sighed. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know? I know nothing of muggle literature, but I’m…87% sure that animals in the muggle world don’t speak. Don’t you think the author may have had some form of parseltongue to allow him to understand the animal’s conversations? Perhaps he used a spell for it,” y/n’s brows furrowed as she began to overthink the contents of the book she’d read. 

“y/n, E.B White was a muggle,” Hermione stated firmly. 

“Are you sure? Perhaps Charlotte was an Animagus and E.B was her not-obliviated muggle friend. How else could you explain her knowing exactly what words to say to save Wilbur? Oh! What if E.B White was actually muggle-born and was friends with Charlotte—who we’ve established as an Animagus. What if it was Charlotte who told him the stories of the pig and how she saved the pig’s life!” y/n rambled on as Hermione found herself smiling at the girl’s thought process. Over time, she grew fond of y/n’s ramblings. Of course, she’d appreciate it if y/n wasn’t talking her ear off at this hour of the night. 

“y/n, it’s a fictional story. None of it actually happened. It’s a children’s book, of course, most of it is going to contain events that would seem impossible in the muggle world,” Hermione reminded her as the girl’s face dropped. All that overthinking was for nothing? She was disappointed in herself with how much time she’d spent thinking about the book. It was embarrassing, really. 

“Damned muggles. I thought they had talking animals and Animagi walking amongst them and they just think it to be normal,” y/n huffed as Hermione chuckled at the pureblood’s short rant.

“Did you really stay up till this hour just to bring yourself to the conclusion that Charlotte was an Animagus and the author was muggle-born?” Hermione raised a row at y/n, amused at the girl’s sense of urgency to head to the Gryffindor dorms just so she could ramble on about her theories and thoughts regarding the book. 

Hermione figured she should have at least explained the book a bit before handing it to the girl and allowing her to read the contents. Doing so would have saved them both a lot of sleep.

“Yes.”


End file.
